Question: What do the following two equations represent? $5x+y = 1$ $20x+4y = 4$
Solution: Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $5x+y = 1$ $y = -5x+1$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $20x+4y = 4$ $4y = -20x+4$ $y = -5x + 1$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.